The Demon Of the Uchihas
by Someonething94
Summary: Not been updated on deviantart for a while because of lack of reviews. i hope for better luck here. Amaya is from another village but she seems very mysterious and familiar. Kakashi seems to like her but something is being left out. what is it?
1. Demon Child Kidnap Uchiha?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, though I do own Amaya, and the plot.

**Please:** R&R

* * *

Amaya's description:  
demon: unknown  
wears: a cloth(similar to Zabuza's) over every part of her head except 4 her ears, hair, and mouth. Black clothing..  
This is part one of the Uchiha Demon story

* * *

"She carries a demon too! What kind what one? Tell me!" Naruto demanded impatiently.

"Oh well that's just the fun you will have to find out yourself." Tsunade grinned.

"Fine then where is she?"

"She's training the other ninja who have their own concerns, like Hinata for example. Amaya asked that there would be no one watching. And I for one wouldn't want to insult a guest!"

"But grandma Tsunade-" Naruto complained.

* * *

"Hinata-san just stop struggling at this! No matter what you have to plan on them avoiding your attack" Amaya lectured her. Hinata kept trying to hit Amaya, but she moved to fast and too swiftly. Amaya continued dodging. Amaya was heading away toward the village, and decided to go after her.

* * *

Later that night she went back into the forest where she was helping Hinata train. "Someone's here, someone's watching." Amaya thought to herself, she struggled out of that thought, and decided to keep her eyes and thoughts on the stars instead. "Awe, the perfect night to admire! A beautiful moon and the stars are perfectly set! I'm glad I took these off to see it." and she squeezed her "bandages" in her hand. Leaves crunched in the distance. "God I hope she didn't notice that." Kakashi thought.

Amaya sighed, "People these days they're so bad at hiding their location. I've known you were there for quite some time! What do you want?" she demanded.

"Sorry," he blushed trying to apologize, and take in her facial detail, "the hokage wants to see you"  
she scowled and started re-wrapping the cloth around her head. "You could have told me that from the beginning, Kakashi!" she calmed herself, i need to relax a bit more, "what does she want anyway? couldn't you just tell her i was busy? Or is it really that urgent?"

"Your seal, that's what she wants to see."

"Fine" Amaya got up and walked away. "_Arigato_, I must say sorry for being so fowl."

"Alright it's getting late so lets make this quick! Age:?" Tsunade grumbled.

"about 21, did you know that right now Kakashi is shocked" Amaya laughed making him even more surprised.

"Alright now let me see that seal!"

"Perfectly intact we're all free to go back to bed." Tsunade informed she put her clothes back on. "You're sure, right? Because if you are then I'm going back to stargazing."  
Tsunade stopped her, "actually I would like it if you found a real place to settle in at. Amaya you will be a ninja in this village that is the village's decision...Congratulations!" she said as enthusiastically as she could.

* * *

She moved to an uncomfortable corner, not caring what would happen. "i would've liked it if you just left me there... i'd've been... fine." she murmured softly hoping Kakashi could hear her.

He could, but he waited for a moment to answer, "No one should ever be visiting the inside of the uchiha clan's ruins." Kakashi told her lightly.

"Hinata said that there was some sort of celebration coming up in a day or two, ninja. What is it for...?"

* * *

She sat on the floor and continued scribbling down things that Hinata wanted-in full detail- on her kimono. Every once and a while she would draw a sketch and show it to her hoping that there were very few more things to fix.

"I really hope you're going to be there Amaya-san," Hinata told her moments before she was about to leave. "I want you to be there, i just don't know why! Don't you find that funny?"

"Probably just as funny as you think me drawing sketches without seeing them is." she said hearing the hesitation in her voice.

The rest of the day was similar to that with small differences. once she was done Shino had come to tell her that the hokage wished to see her.

* * *

Later Naruto just so happened to find Amaya at Ichimaru giving the girls their kimonos. "Hey," he said as Hinata sat down on the other side of her. "I was just wondering if you would help me with training, you know to help me get stronger...?"

Amaya started eating her ramen then stopped, "did Lady Tsunade approve? She said that if I approve then she must also, so did she?" she asked calmly without turning her head.

Naruto hesitated, "well she never said no, and she said to be patient...?" he suggested, almost unsure if that was the right answer.

"Fine then Hinata-san will train with you. I will watch, nothing more nothing less, got it?" Amaya told him, and turned her head.

"Fine with me! Just as long as I get training done!" Naruto answered.

* * *

"Hey Amaya! Wait up! Where are you going? i thought that you were going to help me train, or observe, or whatever."  
Amaya stopped and turned around, "Naruto-san lee is helping me keep up with my own tai-jutsu. He heard I was fast and invited me to his dojo or whatever it's called. i promised I would fight him. Don't hold me up, got it?!" she hurried on ignoring Naruto's other comments.

"Well then who's going to train me today?"

Amaya hit him in the face "I told you already, Hinata is looking for you. see you later, Naruto-san"

* * *

"I've heard that you've been visiting the uchiha clan's deserted ruins. eh?"

"_Hai_! I have..." Amaya answered tranquilly. "Why do you ask? Ho-ka-ge-sama...?"

"Just interesting, i heard that you were sleeping in there too. In itachi's old room... i just find that... weird I guess.." Amaya just stood there stiff as a rock. Suddenly she just left.

* * *

Amaya walked around the ruins, she saw the post that she remembered Itachi showing her using his new Mangekyou Sharingan. He had sat there for a second making Sasuke nii-chan, think he was being delusional. There was a flash, and she stepped backwards. A kunai was stuck in the cement wall bearing the Uchiha crest. Amaya giggled, "Nii-chan, it's you!" she squealed with delight. Then she unwrapped her face. "Where are you nii-chan? nii-chan?" her voice was still high pitched but it left room for questioning. Then again in a lower voice, "Niiiiii-chaaaaan?"

Arms wrapped tightly around her, "Onee-chan! Where have you been?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "this isn't you!" and grabbed the straw hat. "Nii-chan! Come out no need to play! You see my face... let me see you real one. Niiiiii-chaaaaan! Over there!" she pounced over to the top of a roof.

"Onee-chan you found me!" Itachi exclaimed and hugged her.

"Who's you're... buddy?" she asked after he was done rejoicing.

"I am Hogashi Kisame." he answered for himself.

Amaya took a step back to examine him. "I wonder what drives you insane...?"

Itachi looked at her in a weird way.. "Just what are you going to do to him, Amaya Onee-chan?"

She gave him a grumpy looking gaze, "I told you, I don't like using my techniques. Because..."

Itachi embraced her again, "I had Onee-chan. I am sorry, because of that they lost trust in you."

After a moment she realized once more that Kisame was still there so, she gently pushed him away. Kisame looked at her face, it was full of grimace. "I don't enjoy spectators." She sadly informed them.

"She is an odd one..." Kisame realized aloud.

Amaya grinned a little, "this coming from a fish person" her eyes were more soft now... "come come, Nii-chan. this village loves to keep an eye on me..." Kisame just starred at her like some sort of foreign object, then started to follow behind in their slow pace. "Your friend is acting strangely weird, he sounds a bit shaken up..." Kisame overheard Amaya say to Itachi.

Itachi stopped suddenly realizing something. "Onee-chan..."

"Hm?" she asked calmly.

He saw her eyes, Amaya was using her Sharingan.. "Someone is watching us."

No. she wouldn't answer him it would just make him look like a fool in front of an Akatsuki member. "Nii-chan? I'm tired... Do you have somewhere planned to take me?"

"_Nani_? Are you in a hurry? I wanted to spend more time with you, Onee-chan" Itachi complained.

"What could she be in a hurry for?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing at all. I was just wondering!" Amaya explained.

Itachi bent down in front of her, "here get on my back I'll carry you, Amaya." Willingly she got on his back. "Maybe the Akatsuki will let you join!" Kisame started to lead. "Are we going to get your junjuriki  
before we leave, Itachi-sama? Or are we just going to purposely take more time?"

Both of them just looked at her, looking for an answer.

"Hm...don't look at me for anything. i hardly even know what I'm doing at the moment." Amaya cautioned.

"How long do you want to stay, Onee-chan? Do you need a little longer to prove to 'The Leader' that you are strong enough, or are you going to stay longer for fun?" Itachi wondered.

"You can get him tomorrow night. i couldn't really care, although i cant hang around much longer until that happens. They already find me suspicious."

"Okay." He agreed. "We will wait until then.. Though, Onee-chan? What are you going to preform to prove yourself?"

Amaya groaned, "I know you won't approve, but I am going to do THAT. Itachi please don't stop me." her face had turned sour. Kisame just stood there stupidly wondering what Amaya was talking about.

Itachi sighed, "Your body is too frail already! Are you sure you want to put your life at risk, again?" She nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Itachi-san. What were you two talking about; you said that her body was too frail already? Or something likes that." Kisame asked as  
they came toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"Amaya Onee-chan has a disease that eats away at her joint muscles. That's why she told me she was tired, she can't stay up on her own much longer than an hour or so. I suppose that you want to know what she is going to preform." Itachi waited for an answer, he only got a nod. "She is going to remove her demon from her body... Without killing herself... hopefully."

Kisame stopped half of him was in shock, the other in routine. "We wait for them to follow her here?"

* * *

The only reason Amaya came to the "celebration" was to see how all of her customers looked in their kimonos. Hers was different from theirs, it was more delicately built. It was like a frame for her; the main color was black, with black roses outlined in silver then white. She unwillingly moved around, soon she would leave. Only after their attention was gathered. Until then there was still risk of being attacked, so  
her dogs escorted her around the area. Her demon was urging her to take some blood. Finally Naruto had spotted her and she went off past the gate, through Kohona. Though Kakashi and some other ninja noticed Naruto leave, and went after him. This isn't going to follow through well, Amaya had decided. Finally she had reached them, and ran behind Itachi. Immediately Amaya collapsing and coughing up some blood. She curled up in the dirt.

"What the Hell?!" Naruto yelled. "What do you want with Amaya-sama"

Kakashi appeared behind him, he looked shocked. "I thought... they were after, Naruto..."

"Stay away from Amaya Onee-san…! She's not well at the moment.."

Amaya clenched her stomach as Kisame picked her up, and took her away. She groaned even more, and then there was nothing. Kisame came back, to the scene.

* * *

"Itachi-sama, one legendary sannin is enough, but two just isn't fair. Especially since-" Where was a screaming in the distance, breaking through Kisame's words.

"Onee-chan, she can get rid of her pain but it's driving her mad. We're leaving, but we'll be back. Come, Kisame!" They disappeared. They had to run fast the sannin would try to beat them to her. Without stopping he scooped Amaya up.

* * *

Naruto hadn't moved a single bit. He was dazed by what Itachi had said, "'Stay away from... Onee-chan'? Was that why she never showed her face? I wonder what they're gonna do with her..." He had spoken aloud.

"I've got to go find some files that may prove that." Tsunade said.

"Should.. We go.. After them? I mean they did take Amaya." Naruto pointed out..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Freak Out! Lets Fight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, i only own my OC, Amaya, and the plot (oh what a plot it isnt -.-")

Uchiha Demon story part too...

* * *

"Nii-san, here." Amaya whispered faintly.

Itachi stopped. "Little sister, its raining." He put her down gently. he sat down beside her, and she started gnawing at his arm.

Kisame looked at Itachi's preoccupied sister. It had started to bleed where she bit him, but the blood disappeared as Amaya licked it up. "If she is accepted who will she be paired with? do you think it would be Zetsu?"

Amaya released his arm and then ordered, "Give me your _Katana_."

Itachi pulled it out and dropped it into her hand. Using it she peeled off skin from her left arm, then spat some of his blood into the wound. She handed the sword back to him, as a scroll appeared where she had smeared the blood.

Itachi snatched it from her arm, before Kisame. "what is this, Amaya-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Things I've leaned about the ones who could be sent with the Demon fox kid. I could have learned more, but Itachi... never mind...you two keep what you need." She handed some more scrolls to them. Then Amaya got up and walked away singing.

"Itachi-san is she always like that?" Kisame asked growing more and more curious about this new figure. Picking up another scroll he realized that he didnt want to answer. "If you don't know then find out yourself. Be careful if you ask her though." Itachi warned continuing to read.

* * *

Kisame found her a kilometer south of where Itachi was overlooking her notes. He could see Amaya splashing her dogs in the river. She was still wearing her kimono, and it was fully soaked because she was sitting in the water. Suddenly Amaya stopped and turned her head. "What do you want Kisame? I know that you've been coming here since Nii-chan suggested it. He gets that way sometimes."

He came out from the underbrush, and sat on a nearby rock. Amaya went back to lightly splashing her dogs. "I see," she realized, "you want me to ignore the fact that you are here. Fine then!" Later on she started getting paranoid from the stillness in his body. She desperately wanted to see his reaction to anything, so she started unwrapping herself. He didn't seem to have much of one, so she walked onto the rock that he was on. "Can I see your sword for a moment?" She asked poking at it.

"It only likes me, if you pick it up it will hurt you and come right back to me."

"That wouldn't seem to matter much. i like getting hurt, it reminds me... of certain... Things. I guess." Amaya said kneeling down extremely close to him on purpose. Kisame handed her the sword. Amaya gripped the end of it, spikes pierced through her skin. Still she examined it as if nothing had happened. "hm./?" they said at the same time. Hers was in more of a satisfied tone, while his questioned her. "Interesting" she said. He just starred at her bloody hands, as they reached back and untied her hair. The bloody hands started ripping out Amaya's hair. "Stop that!" Kisame ordered. he gripped her hands and placed them back in her lap. After a moment he let go of her hands, with no expression on his face.

She put her hand on Kisame's shoulder and used it to get up. Noticing the jolt, she decided to go back into the water and lie down. 'Success!' Amaya thought. Amaya closed her eyes as the water pounded on her head, from the air and the river. "What is it Nii-san?" Kisame and Itachi both looked at her. "So?" She asked.

"Nothing at all, Amaya. You seem bored."

"Why shouldn't it be that way? Being bored is fun!!" She smiled. 'It's fun to not make sense' Amaya thought. Purposely she dropped her head in the water and her head make a cracking sound. Itachi bolted towards her. "Onee-chan are you okay?" he asked.

She started laughing hysterically at him. "Nii-chan you're so funny. That was funny, you worry too much!" she took some wet rocks and threw them at her dogs.

"That wasn't funny, Amaya." Itachi growled.

She picked up another rock, but this one was smaller, more like a pebble. She threw it and it passed right by Kisame's face and hit a tree. the tree split and fell with a thud. Amaya's hand came to another stone.

"Quit it!" he yelled slapping her hand away from the rocks.

Amaya whined. "Your bei- you're right i am bored." she took a rock and started hitting herself with it. "I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm" she continued on. "Kisame-san does that answer your question?"

* * *

"Hah found it!" Shizune called out.

"Are you sure...?" Naruto asked not sure what to think.

"It most defiantly is. Uchiha, Amaya's documents. well that's what it says!?"

"Damn, why are all the pretty girls bad? (Either that or they hit you a lot.)" Jyriya asked.

"Shut up, you damn sage!" Naruto yelled, and he tried taking the papers from Shizune. It didn't work.

"These are for lady Tsunade." she informed, dodging every attempt of naruto's to get the papers. She opened the door. "Oh, my! Lady Tsunade!! What are you doing!?"

"Geez Shizune, you don't need to get so freaked!" Tsunade yelled back, slamming her beer mug down. "Just because I have one drink, doesn't mean that I'm entirely hammered."

* * *

Itachi had knocked her out, because of her behavior. She'd always get like that, especially when he wouldn't pay attention to her. Still, she was asleep. Kisame still, was uneasy in her presence. He almost couldn't take it, even though Itachi knew he felt like this, he forced him to give Amaya a piggy-back ride.

Amaya wasn't heavy at all! To Kisame it was like only having his sword on his back, but it wasn't on his back. No, it was on HER back. Itachi went on happily, not having to carry his sister, yay! At the moment they were headed to the Akatsuki hideout. They were in no rush, no hurry at all. Deidara could die any time, so what!?

Amaya didn't care, she could extract the demon without even using any of its power! That made them all confident that she would be accepted by Leader. Amaya's eyes fluttered a little bit, and a sigh came from her mouth, onto Kisame's light blue fish-like skin. Itachi smiled at Kisame's reaction 'Onee-san would have loved to see it.' "Kawaii!" Itachi commented, gleefully.

Kisame didn't want to react, Itachi would just make more fun out of it. "When do you think she's gonna wake up? I want her off my back," he grumbled. Then added, "Literally." Itachi just smirked. "What is it?!" The fish-man wondered.

"Even if Onee-chan wakes up, she doesn't have her strength. She needs to store at least half of it. Remember, the only help she is getting during the extraction is the help to stand." Itachi informed laughing a little. "What about after that? What will she do then? Is she gonna recover faster, or does Amaya even need to recover?" his comrades words made him even more curious.

Her head lifted a little. "Hm? What is it? Did you ask something? I can't remember what you said, it was fuzzy, and from a distance..." her voice trailed off. Amaya's head fell back down, but her eyes opened more and more. "Where are we...?" Her vision became clearer and clearer. And her hearing cleaner, and closer. Her head faced a neck, the first thing she saw was a black neckband. Looking up she saw blue hair and a blue head. "Its the fish... Who thinks... that... I'm weird.. Heh." Amaya was in her extremely neutral stat, she could be violated and still not care. "Hummmm..."she sighed, "how long was i out?"

"About half a day.." Kisame responded, to her soft voice.

"Ooh," She practically whispered. "Then how much ground did you two cover?" Her voice was so tranquil, and soft, it sounded very... hollow, and loving. It was sweet in a way.

"Not enough.. For you anyway." Itachi answered, almost silent.

"Ohh.. Nii-san? Why am I... never mind, it would be rude for me to ask." She closed her eyes shut once more.

"You need rest, Amaya Onee-chan" Itachi insisted.

"_Hai_! I agree." Kisame chimed in.

"I know..."She whispered, and fell immediately into a deep slumber. Itachi laughed a little bit, more like a chuckle. Kisame lifted his head a bit to look at his 'comrade' with a questioning face. Itachi saw it, "you seem to have taken a liking in my little sister." He observed, as Kisame blushed a bit.

"My point proven!" he exclaimed with laughter. Amaya started to hum in her sleep. The two men quieted down a bit, silence between them. Admiring the girl. Kisame looked over at her head gently lying on his shoulder. Humming, he watched her in awe, while Itachi watched her just proud to be in any relation at all to her. Just gazing at Amaya dreaming in happiness, made them feel glad, and relaxed, and peaceful themselves.

* * *

**Author's Pleading:** R&R Thankies!! ^-^


	3. Get Working!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto the movies, character, manga, anime, characters, blah blah blah you know what I'm getting at.

**Claimer:** I own Amaya and my little subplot! ^^

* * *

They had stopped a bit ago, they had put Amaya down near a tree. She was close to them, within eyesight. From what she could tell, from her distance, they looked like they were meditating... Or something like that. Waking up, and getting used to the light only took a little while. Once she had adjusted, Amaya crawled over to them. It was some jutsu she had never seen; Itachi opened his eyes.

"Amaya Onee-chan, come join the meeting. Leader-sama wishes to meet with you." He closed his eyes again, she followed pursuit.

* * *

"Hello." Amaya muttered flatly. She saw Itachi's Mankegyou Sharingan, and felt like laughing. It took some time to get used to it. Just the thought of him using it, she had told him how to gain it, and she had even forced him to gain it.

"Don't laugh now.." One of the members taunted.

"That's right don't laugh..." Another whispered.

The Leader glanced at them forcing them to stop their jokes. "I hear that you are also an Uchiha." He pointed out.

"Unfortunately, I am.." Amaya agreed. Still she had no expression. Deidara started to chuckle a little. Leader glanced at him again, "Don't laugh!" Amaya had pounced at her chance.

He snarled at her. "Gr, un." He muttered.

"Is that all?" She whispered impatiently.

"Why, are you in a hurry?" The Leader asked in curiosity.

"No, not necessarily. There's only a brat or two a couple kilometers away.." Amaya shrugged, sounding casual.

Sasori snickered, looking down for a moment. "You sound as if that's completely normal." He informed.

"Humph! Why shouldn't it be? Really, why not?" She asked. "Is that a problem or something?" Amaya took a long glance at Deidara. Her dark figure disappeared from their sight as did Itachi's.

* * *

"Do you need me to handle it?" Itachi asked. "You really should be conserving your energy." He reminded her.

"I know exactly who's coming," She whispered, gathering exploding notes and other traps. "It's The Sannin- both of them- the kid, the Copy Ninja, and Sasuke. He's in his own group with Orochimaru." Amaya added a tad louder.

"Really, This defiantly grabs my attention. Hm, what are you planning on doing?" Itachi wondered.

"Stupid question, Nii-chan." Amaya scolded.

Kisame walked to them, "What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Go on and do your own business, I'll just slow them down." Amaya started to laugh at both of them, due to their clueless faces. "I'm guessing you think I can't, or that I should have you help? Yeah, that would never happen."

"Fine then." Itachi muttered. Amaya kissed them _**both**_ on their cheek and continued on with her work. Kisame and Itachi left her, to a different area. From the distance all groups could hear Amaya's paper bombs firing at her command. No one was there to attack her. 'Did she do that just to make it seem real for their sake?' Kisame wondered.

* * *

Hinata could see it with her Byakugan. The bombs were sent off on her, and Amaya was directly in the middle. She couldn't tell where the attacker was, or even who had set it off. "A bomb went off, Amaya was smack dab in the middle. I can't tell who set it off though, it's too hard to tell." Hinata announced to her team.

* * *

"Hm, looks like my brother is trying to kill a girl.." Sasuke commented to himself. "I never knew he could take such interest in killing things he doesn't know." He continued on to the spot where Amaya was. Orochimaru followed him from a distance, but not so far away.

* * *

Amaya continued to sit there, right in the middle where her bomb was set off. She felt the need to do something, but there wasn't much to do. Throwing sand, maybe she could do that. Digging a whole in the ground, that seemed easier. She started digging a cave like tunnel and covered up the hole that she had left by digging. Amaya stayed there and felt like falling asleep from her boredom. this was no fun, it was more like work.

"Where the hell did she go?!?" She heard Naruto call out to the world.

"Shut the hell up, you damned baka!" Sakura could have yelled at him, even though she was not there directly. "Great now he's making me yell.." She muttered to herself.

"That's fine, Sakura-san. At least he's telling us something." Hinata informed. "Though I don't see where Amaya-kun could have gone...." Her voice trailed off. "Naruto-kun is gone... NARUTO IS GONE!" Hinata yelled out for the other teams to here.

"DAMMIT!" The two could here others curse in the distance. "I KNEW HE WOULDN'T WORK!!" More shouts were heard calling out.

"Better stay shut, boy!" Naruto heard a familiar voice threat. "I'll kill you in an instant... No hesitation." The voice whispered again, pulling the kunai closer to his neck. He was being pulled through a freshly-made tunnel, blade still secure against his neck. There was someone else in the tunnel, there were footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Amaya-kun... I'll take him from here," Kisame put his hand out for her to take. She struggled at the task, so he just grabbed her elbow and pulled her up, as Naruto came up too. Arms and kunai were wrapped around Naruto's neck, and someone's weight was almost full force balancing on his body. "Maybe, he should be knocked out?" Kisame suggested, making Naruto struggle a little more.

"Hey, Naruto...?" Amaya's voice crept into his ear. He tried to face her but stopped, realizing that they would not let him do so. "Don't worry you won't die, when we... I mean I, extract the demon. I'll be getting rid of mine too, but you won't be getting yours back, unlike me." There was a hint of a grin heard in her words.

Kisame hit him at the back of Naruto's head, making the boy black out. "It'll be easier this way." He suggested, getting her more stable on her own. He kept his hand on her for a moment just to make sure she was stable.

"I'm fine, Hogashi, Kisame," She informed brushing his arm away. "Sorry, but I'm curious.."

"Hm? What is it?" Kisame grew eager to hear her what her sudden wonder was.

"What did my brother tell 'The Leader'? I really need to know, because he doesn't know how I am at times." She told him, as he picked up Naruto, and kept him under his own arm. They started to walk, continuing down the tunnel.

"He said that you were always childish. After you came and both of you left the meeting, 'Leader-san' didn't believe him. His comment about you was something like, 'she doesn't seem to be childish at all, yet that may just be her first impression.'" Kisame told her. Though he was thinking that it was really dumb for her ask.

"Thank you.. I'm guessing that you were wondering, why I wanted to know?" Amaya questioned. She only got a nod, as Kisame re-adjusted Naruto at his side.

"Nii-chan, only knows me as a childish little weakling and brat. Though I've never been to a meeting that I, myself could actually consider a meeting. So he has just assumed that I will act like a child , but I have self rules. One of which is to act a serious as I can at an official meeting, the meeting itself must be judged by me as a meeting, otherwise... I will act as I please, no matter who is there. Itachi doesn't see me as a disciplined person, so he describes me as and idiot young sibling." Amaya said coolly. they came out of the tunnel, silent only to see her brother there, waiting.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Junnchuuriki... I've got him... or Kisame-san does." Amaya answered.

"She caught him." Kisame added, glaring at Itachi.

"Is that so...?" Was all he said. "Leader-san will want to know what happened."

"It'll make you look like morons," Amaya warned. "I pulled him underground while dirt was still thick in the air. The copy ninja was right beside him too."

"Oh, you are right." Itachi admitted.

"Is 'Leader-san' planning to use a regular extracting for this Junnchuuriki?" She wondered, hoping to be the only one to preform the jutsu in order to let him keep his life. "I could use my jutsu to let him keep his life, hopefully it would work. He'd be out for weeks though, seeming to be dead. His pulse would be so faint that even I would count him as dead... Or are we even going to try and spare a single life?"

"Wow, Onee-chan, that sounded very official for you! On the matter you would have to ask Leader-sama" Itachi said.

* * *

Amaya started dancing around the stone cave, bored as hell. she was singing a weird and eerie song that hardly anyone could understand the words to. Suddenly she completely stopped, then started dancing again and whispering to herself, "I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored" repeating over and over again. Amaya stopped again and sighed, "Nothing to do. I'm gonna sleep." and with that she dropped to the floor, on her side, eyes closed, mouth shut.

"Maybe we should just gag her now." Deidara suggestively joked.

"Touch her and you'll die for sure," The Leader warned, then continued on talking to Itachi and Kisame. "So, she caught this Junnchuuriki all on her own? Even with the 'Copy Ninja' not a foot away?!" - was the last thing the other heard, because then their voices started to become more secretive. Those few words heard made the blonde shut up. Zetsu looked at her sleeping with high suspicion. Tobi poked Amaya in the back with a stick, "Wake up!" He cried.

"Did you really do what Leader-san said you did?" He asked as she rolled onto her back.

"Hm?" Amaya asked blinking frantically. "Oh, yeah I did that, I stole his pervo book too! How's that?" Tobi didn't answer he was just staring at the book. Once she adjusted to the light she realized that he wore a bright orange mask with one eye hole. Curiously she looked through it while he was distracted.

"Sharingan?" Amaya asked aloud to herself. "Hm." She stated getting up and walking to a wall of the cave, leaving the book for the kid to continue to gawk at. Making herself comfortable she fell back asleep.

Sometime later she was gently woken up, surprisingly it was the leader- IN PERSON!!! "Hm. I find that sort of funny," She whispered to herself unheard by the leader. "What do you need?" Amaya asked in a solemn tone.

"Preform the jutsu, if you are able to. You are able to at the moment, correct?" The Leader asked. He only got a slight nod from her.

"Lemme guess, I'll have an audience." She guessed, cracking her back. The Leader helped her stand up answering, "Yes. Yes, you will. I find this talent of yours, that you may or may not have, sounds quiet interesting." He started to lead her to the room where she would perform the jutsu.

"Who will be there?" She asked sounding concerned in the situation. Then added, "Besides Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Kakuzu… Not to mention you." He nodded understanding her questioning, but gave her a confused look, telling her he didn't understand why. So she told him, "If I sense any unfamiliar chakra I have to stop the jutsu and continue later. I don't enjoy having to stop performing any jutsu, but it is possible for me to stop in the middle of and extraction jutsu."

"Understood." The leader said and told her the names of the other Akatsuki members that would be watching. "You will be extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto before you will be extracting your own demon." He informed as they walked into the cavern.

Amaya started to gaze at the floor analyzing her surroundings before deciding what to do with her things. She yelled out to Itachi, "Give me your katana sword! And a bit of blood!" He threw it to her and without looking she caught it. Gazing at it she took in just one detail; his blood was on it. Amaya licked it storing the blood in her mouth, then as she had done before- but this time to her right arm- she peeled off the flesh. Thirteen scrolls rolled out of her arm, without touching them they rolled out evenly. Glancing over she saw Naruto, it looked like he was struggling awake. Her eyes widened then fell back to the usual half-open-half-closed position of before. "The boy looks like he's waking. I can't tell." She stated. She looked back at her scrolls they'd formed out a rectangular paper mat on their own. Amaya walked over to Naruto, and checked his pulse. 'Defiantly awake.' She thought to herself. "Kid, I'm surprised you can stay still this long. You've been in this 'faking it' state for about… What, three hours? Am I right?"

"Yeah. You traitor!" Naruto tried to get up, but –without the Akatsuki even knowing- she placed a jutsu on him. He was forced back down by an odd looking chakra. "W-what is this?" He asked surprised.

"My own special jutsu. Kid make one wrong move, and it will kill you. No one has ever lived to get through it. You know why, Naruto? They struggled, just like you are now. So stop it because I don't like killing misunderstood freaks." Amaya threatened in his ear. He stopped and then she knocked him out, picked him up, and threw him into the middle of the scrolls.

Deidara jumped off his perch and to Amaya's side, "Didcha kill 'im? Hn?" He whispered in her ear. That was too close for her, she punched him in the face and he flew into a wall behind him, crashing threw it.

Amaya yelled over to him in a mocking tone, "Did I kill you? Hm?" Then she continued on with her work. Suddenly she looked up; the Leader took interest in this. As she started to glance around the room, he could tell she was searching for something. "Someone's coming." Amaya noted to herself getting up. She did a few hand signs, and Naruto was bound to the ground even further.

"Onee-chan-" Itachi started, but a katana sword went threw the wall right by his head. "Fine then, do you want me to come?"

"I know that you would only get in the way." She answered flatly. The leader couldn't see even a shadow of her leaving.

"That's impressive. Itachi-san you should be proud to be related to her." Deidara coughed.

"Looks like she's got our attention now…" Zetsu stated. "I wonder what she's gone after…?" He muttered to his other side.

* * *

"Amaya-chan!" The black haired girl heard someone say in a soft voice as if they were trying to whisper to her and be careful as well as secretive. "Amaya-chan, over here!" She looked over and saw the one and only Copy Ninja. "Are you alright? Hinata said that you just vanished in mid-air." He told her as he walked up to her casually.

Amaya nodded a little and sat down. "I know you know about me, Kakashi-san. I'm an Uchiha, there's no changing that." The woman beside him stated. "I want to get Naruto out of this alive... So please let me do my job... No matter how wrong it may seem." She whispered quietly, as she sounded sad at the same time. Before Kakashi knew it he was knocked out from behind by Kisame. Amaya scowled at him and growled, "I said I didn't need help."

The blue fish-man nodded a little and picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder and Kakashi under his arm. "I know. Itachi-san, told me to get Kakashi though since he survived his Sharingan." He informed, clearly trying to upset the woman.

"Bastards..." She muttered under her breath, hoping Kisame would hear it and get even more upset with her. "I know that's not really the reason, so stop caring, I'm a neutral person." She told him quietly. "You like me, and I don't mean as just a friend." Amaya pointed it out to him. "Nii-san says you usually don't act the way that you have been acting around me." She added allowing the words to slip into the conversation so Kisame would be upset with not just her, but Itachi as well.

* * *

**R&R**

u will get virtual cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all,

Just letting you know, I'm giving up on this story for now. This is not the only one. Honestly, I don't see where I was trying to go with this. If you want to, you can take over this story on your own account, but please let me know if you want to/are going off of this story with your own.

Thanks,

~Someonething94


End file.
